Revealed
by RiverGrace21
Summary: This is a Percy Jackson Harry Potter Eragon crossover. I will not include any sexual... well, anything, but there will probably be violence and pain and suffering stuff. Pairings are Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper, and Caleo. This is after the war with Galbatorix, after Deathly Hallows (but before the epilogue) and after the war with Gaea, assuming the demigods won. Also on Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1- Wrong Number of Claws

**[Percy]**

I was having a great day.

But of course, the gods couldn't bear to watch me suffer. I mean, come on people! No monster attacks? No prophecy foretelling my horrible death? Save me!

Me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo were exploring a park in... Somewhere. The Argo ll had suddenly stopped, descended, and parked itself here. Leo had tried talking to Festus, but nothing happened. Once we had landed, everything shut itself down. We had no idea what happened, but finally decided we were meant to be here, for some reason. All we knew was that we were in Europe.

The park looked fine. No empousa hiding behind trees, no hellhounds pretending to be poodles. There were some hedges at one end that seemed to make a maze of some sort. Ugh, they reminded me of the Labyrinth.

"Percy! Over here!" I jogged over to Piper, who was peering at a weird mark on a tree trunk.

"What's up, Pipes?"

"This. It almost looks like... Well, dragon claw-marks. But they can't be, because dragons have four claws. This mark has five!"

I examined the claw-marks. "You're right. Could it be something else? A drakon, maybe?" Piper shook her head. "Too small for that." Annabeth appeared next to me. "What's up?"

"Strange scratches. They look like a dragon's, but there are too many claws!" I replied. "Perce!" I turned. "What, Leo?" The son of Hephaestus ran up. We told him about the tree, along with the others. I shrugged. "Oh, well. Weird stuff, happens. Anyways..." I broke off at the bloodcurdling scream. "Δεν θα με σκοτώσεις, δράκο!"

You will not kill me, dragon!

[Annabeth]

We ran toward the scream, which came from the hedge maze. We wandered around, and then there was another scream. Leo got fed up with the hedge. "Burn, baby, burn!" I rolled my eyes. We ran through the flaming hole and raced towards the origin of the shriek. As we got closer, we heard more yells.

"No! You- Will- Not-" There was a loud roar, and suddenly there was a flash of purple light. "Stupefy! Oh, come on, STUPEFY!" Just then we rounded the corner and skidded to a stop, Somebody ran into me from behind. I ignored whoever it was and tried to process the scene in front of me.

There was a dragon, but it looked very different from the ones I had seen before. It was more muscular, it's wings were huge, and its scales were a brilliant emerald. The next think I noticed was the snow. I mean, it was everywhere. It was the middle of summer, so why there was snow, I had no idea. Then I saw the girl. She looked to be about 14. She had raven black hair with dyed streaks of a range of blues. Her eyes... They were flashing silver, white, ice blue, and sapphire blue.

The girl was holding up some weird stick at the dragon. She yelled "Stupefy!" and there was a flash of light. _A daughter of Hecate, maybe?_ The spell hit the dragon, but it was protected by its scales. Someone else shouted and I realized there was a man riding the dragon. "How is he not dead?" I muttered. "I don't know, but we should probably he-" Yet_ another_ shout rang out from the other side of the clearing, interrupting Piper. Three teenagers ran around the dragon and raised more magic sticks.

"Stupefy!"

"Reducio!"

"Conjunctivus!"

At this last one, the dragon roared and shook its head. The man shouted something that

sounded like "Ways Hail!" and his palm glowed. Finally we demigods snapped out of our trance. We all pulled out our weapons. "Wise Girl, what's the strategy?" Percy glanced at me. I quickly ran the scene through my head. Dragon, Man with Magic, 3 teens with Magic, one young girl.

"Some distract the dragon, some the... People with sticks, and others grab the girl- I gestured at the fourteen-year-old- "and get out. Um." _Who to go with who..._ "Seaweed Brain, Leo, and Frank, take the people with sticks. Hazel, Jason, take the dragon. Me and Piper will get the girl." Everyone nodded, and we charged into battle.

_**I will not update until I have AT LEAST one comment/review!**_


	2. Chapter 2- People, People, More People

**[Harry]**

It was a very eventful day. Me, Hermione, and Ron were on vacation. After finishing our seventh year at Hogwarts, we had received our jobs. I and Ron were aurors, and Hermione was in the Ministry (big surprise).We had decided to take a walk in the park, just the three of us, like old times. Unfortunately, it ended up being a bit too much like old times.

Hermione was talking and talking about how her co-workers were helping with S.P.E.W. (Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare) when there was a flash of light and shouts. Me and Ron shared a glance. "It's coming from that maze!" Hermione started running, and we raced after her. Someone shouted in a weird language, and then sent a Stunning Spell, and there was a loud roar.

As we rounded the corner to the disturbance, seven people also crashed into the clearing. I immediately pulled out my wand, as did Hermione and Ron. The seven teenagers simply stood, staring, at the chaos. I wasn't surprised. It's not everyday you see a dragon, even if you're not a muggle. Hermione, of course, noticed first. "The- The dragon! There's somebody on it! He's riding it!"

Ron nudged me. "Stupefy doesn't work against it, what should we do?" I looked closer at the huge blue beast. "Save the girl, I'll distract the dragon." Hermione glared at me. "You're always putting yourself on the line, Harry. I will distract the dragon, while you distract the man riding it. Ron can get the girl." My ginger-haired friend sighed and nodded, then began inching around the clearing.

I cast a spell at the young man sitting on the dragon, but the red light shot past when the sandy-haired dragon rider did a flip off the dragon's back. I watched, stunned, as he landed on the ground, sprang to his feet, and held out his palm. ""Eka fricai un Shur'tugal!" When nobody replied, the man turned back to me. "Thrysta!" The man's palm glowed, and I was suddenly thrown backwards. "HARRY!" Hermione screamed. I shook my head and rose back to my feet.

The seven Muggle idiots had attacked the dragon. Ron wove through several of them and pulled the girl out from under the roaring animal. Two girls began attacking Ron with knives. "I'm trying to save her, idiots!" I rolled my eyes and turned back to the older man.

**I would like to apologize for the weird formatting that happened earlier.**


End file.
